spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix: The Last X-Men
The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix: The Last X-Men is the fifth issue of volume two of the comic book series, X-Men '92. Plot When Magneto managed to start a war between humans and mutants the X-Men fought against him. During the "Westchester War" the X-Men sided with the humans. During this the humans saw the X-Men as heroes and realized that not all mutants were bad. During a battle Magneto was killed. Magneto's death brought an end to the Westchester War. With the war ended Scott Summers and Jean Grey left the X-Men and decided to take a much needed vacation. In Anchorage, Alaska, Scott and Jean are at a log cabin enjoying playing a board game. However, Scott says that he misses the X-Men, even Wolverine. Jean tells Scott that they can go back whenever they want. Scott replies that he just wants to lead a normal life. However, Jean says that she is having second thoughts about quitting the X-Men. Scott then tells Jean he will spend rest of his life with her even if it means she's a superhero. Scott and Jean go to bed. However, sometime later Scott and Jean mysteriously wake up in a strange place in their X-Men costumes. As they look around Jean and Scott see that they are surrounded by several people wearing brown robes. Cyclops prepares to fight them. However, Jean reads their minds and learns that they mean them no harm. A woman approaches Cyclops and Jean and Jean reads her mind and senses that she is bonded to the Phoenix Force. The woman introduces herself as Rachel and tells Cyclops and Jean that she used the power of the Phoenix to bring them to the future year of 3992. Rachel tells them that she and the Phoenix Force are dying. However, Cyclops believes that Rachel brought them to the future to save the Phoenix and refuses to help and says that they are better off without the Phoenix. Although Rachel tells Cyclops that the Phoenix will die no matter what and that is not why she brought them to the future. Rachel then tells Cyclops and Jean that "they" are waiting for them. Jean wonders who "they" are. As the three of them walk down a staircase Cyclops sees hieroglyphics on the wall and notices that it is telling a story about Apocalypse. Rachel tells Cyclops that the hieroglyphics tell a story of what will happen in their future. Jean states that the X-Men destroyed Apocalypse. However, Rachel tells Jean that many people have destroyed Apocalypse but he always comes back. Rachel also reveals that in Jean and Cyclops' present Apocalypse is gathering his horsemen and will usher in a period of genocide. Rachel goes on to say that when Apocalypse planned to conquer the universe Mister Sinister defeated Apocalypse and took his place, and that Mister first act as emperor was to kill half of Earth's population. Rachel then tells Cyclops and Jean that she brought them to her time so that they could save what is left of the world. Rachel takes Cyclops and Jean to her army. Rachel introduces them to a mutant named Blaquesmith. Cyclops pulls Jean to the side and tells her that he has a plan to get home. However, Jean tells Cyclops that this future needs the X-Men and that she is going with Rachel. Cyclops agrees to go as well. After a journey Cyclops, Jean, Rachel, and Blaquesmith make it to Mister Sinister's base, Citadel Sinister which is in the heart of the Savage Land. However, they are quickly attacked by Mister Sinister's Marauders and Deadpool robots. However, Jean and Scott manage to defeat them. Cyclops, Jean, Rachel, and Blaquesmith make their way inside the Citadel Sinister. Cyclops believes that it was to easy because there was no security. However, Blaquesmith tells Cyclops that Sinister doesn't need security at his citadel because no one has ever made it this far until now. Rachel and Jean then sense a presence in the next room. As they enter the room Jean and Cyclops are confronted by several deformed clones of themselves which were created by Mister Sinister. These clones called their team the Essex-Men. Cyclops, Jean, Rachel, and Blaquesmith are able to fight their way through and get to safety. Cyclops then realizes that they aren't there to kill Mister Sinister. Mister Sinister then steps out and reveals himself to Cyclops and Jean. Mister Sinister thanks Rachel for bringing Cyclops and Jean to him. Cyclops believes that Rachel betrayed them. However, Rachel tells Cyclops that she and Sinister have a shared goal. Jean reads her mind and learns that she is telling the truth. At that moment Mister Sinister reveals to Cyclops and Jean that Apocalypse is returning and that he has a plan to defeat him. Sinister then shows Jean and Cyclops a cloning chamber. Sinister continues to say that Apocalypse forced him to create clones of Scott and Jean but imagined what the clones would do under Apocalypse command and started to destroy them. Sinister then tells Cyclops and Jean that Rachel came to him with a plan to kill Apocalypse and he agreed to help her. Sinister goes to say that from the moment Cyclops and Jean walked into his citadel nanobots started collecting their DNA and began placing it into the cloning chamber. As the cloning chamber opens a boy with a metal arm falls out and Jean and cyclops realize that it is Cable and learn that he is their son. As Rachel plans to take Cable back to her base Sinister proposes that Cable stay with him so that he could train him to fight Apocalypse. Sinister suggested this because he knew that Rachel would not be around much longer. Sinister also says that once she dies Scott and Jean will return to their time because the Phoenix Force is what's keeping them in their time. Mister Sinister tells Rachel that the Phoenix has offered her great wisdom and begs her to listen to it now. However, Rachel uses the power of the Phoenix to kill Sinister. Rachel's attack on Sinister depletes her power and Cyclops and Jean fade away and return to their own time. Before they disappear Cyclops tells Nathan that they will find him again. Blaquesmith approaches Cable and introduces himself and says that he is Cable's teacher. As Cable looks at a billboard talking about Apocalypse's return he asks Blaquesmith where he can get a gun. However, Cyclops and Jean do not return to their own time. Instead they arrive in the year 2099 and meet the X-Men of that era. Characters Featured characters *Cyclops *Jean Grey Supporting characters *Phoenix Force *Clan Askani :*Phoenix / Mother Askani (Rachel Summers) :*Blaquesmith :*Cable / Nathan Summers Villains *Mister Sinister *Marauders *Essex-Men Other characters *X-Men (Mentioned only) :*Wolverine (Mentioned only) *Magneto (Mentioned only) *Spider-Man (Mentioned only) *Apocalypse (Mentioned only) *Horsemen of Apocalypse (Mentioned only) *Blaquesmith's parents (Mentioned only) *X-Men (2099) :*Skullfire :*Bloodhawk :*Metalhead :*Krystalin :*Meanstreak Locations *Earth-92131 :*Alaska ::*Anchorage *Earth-13393 :*Savage Land ::*Citadel Sinister *Unknown reality (2099) Items *Cyclops visor *Deadpool robots Trivia *On the billboard it shows that Apocalypse will return in 6 years, 6 months, and 6 days. 666 is the sign of the Devil in Christianity. Category:A-Z Category:X-Men '92 issues